


World Domination

by TigerKat



Series: Stark Bros [1]
Category: Eureka, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, I mean come on, episode s01e10 Primal, like no one else thought of that, nathan and tony are brothers, stark men do not human well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first thirty seconds of the call, all Nathan heard was hysterical laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Domination

**Author's Note:**

> In a world where Nathan and Tony Stark are half-brothers, this call would have ensued.

For the first thirty seconds of the call, all Nathan heard was hysterical laughter.

"Hello, Tony," he said, wearily.

Another twenty seconds of laughter later, Tony choked out, _"How_ many of you were there?" 

"I think if you examine the facts," Nathan said, "you will find that it's not my fault."

"See, _now_ we sound like we're related."

"Oh, God, really?" Nathan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where did I go wrong?"

"Fuck you," Tony said, amiably. "Okay, I actually called about the divorce thing, but Allison also told me about the million yous trying to take over the world and I got distracted. I mean. Can you blame me?"

Nathan thought about that for a moment. "Absolutely."

"Fuck you," Tony repeated. "Oh, Pepper says hi."

Nathan closed his eyes. "Are you really rubbing your successful relationship in my face, Tony? Really?"

"No," Tony said. "Seriously. Pepper's sitting right here, she really says hi, you want to talk to her?"

"No," Nathan said. "If you didn't call to rub my face in anything—"

"—I didn't say _that,"_ Tony interrupted, cackling again. "A million yous trying to _take over the world,_ Nathan, really, it honestly does not get better than that."

Nathan ignored him. He had a lot of practice in that. "—then why _did_ you call?"

"Oh," Tony said, and quit cackling. "Just wanted to be sure you were okay. You know. The whole family alcoholism... thing."

He did know. And was oddly touched. "Yeah, I'm okay. I mean, I'm not okay, but I'm not that not okay."

"Okay," Tony said. "That's... good. Glad to hear it."

"Anything else you want to say?"

Tony sniggered. "I'm never going to let you forget the million copies of you trying to take over the world."

Nathan sighed. "I expected nothing less."

"Then no. I'm done."

"Goodbye, Tony," he said, and hung up. 

It was really annoying when Tony managed to be nice. It made it much harder to dislike him.

Nathan was sure he'd manage somehow.


End file.
